Framing a War and Starting a Revolution
by The Asian Queen of Russia
Summary: Kaliningrad breaks away from the rule of Russia to form (New) Prussia and triggers a war that could change the powers of the world... a bit slow in the first few chapter, but I hope you can all give me a chance
1. Prolouge

Angry riots and mobs swarmed the streets, it was dark as death, but no one cared. They relished it, for the sky would soon be filled with the light of fury's revolutionary fire. The flags of Russia were torn from the places that they hung upon in the starless sky, tossed into the fires that blazed into the darkness of the background of a starless, frost-clouded sky. A new flag rose, black and white, bearing the crest of The Kingdom of Prussia, this was Prussia. They rose into the raven sky, welcoming a revolution that would, with a chance,end up to be bloodier than he who they defied.

* * *

Well, hey guys...I know its really short for a prologue...I'm so sorry for it being so short, and for some, albeit, way too vague. Its not my first time writing fanfiction, nor publishing it, but in a way it is. This is the first story I've published. I published it a few months ago, but no one seemed to read past the first line of my prologue, except a few, and that was in the first week of publishing...it didn't get next any views since then. I lost a lot of my inspiration and motivation for this story, and I deleted it. I've recently been motivated to re-post it. I hope to edit it, and I do hope that it will be better. Well, I've realized my author's note is longer than the prologue, but I just want to explain things, so sorry. I have over 24 more chapters of this written, and they are longer than this, I am happy to say. Allthough the first few are rather short, I hope you will bear with me. I can't blame the last publication of this fic on you guys completely because I neglected to update so very often. It was partly my fault. I will try to at least update on this every two weeks. I'm sorry if that isn't very frequent, but since summer and late spring, my house has been going through a DIY style renovation, so I don't have much time to type up chapters or get them up here. On top of that, I have my school assignments which seem to be eating up my spare time. I will try. I hope this time things will progress better and that hopefully I will not be forced to throw out this story due to my lack of inspiration lately since I have also had a lack of motivation to even re-publish and continue with my writing, due to my feedback, or lack of. Well I can only hope you guys like this.


	2. Chapter 1

(Russia's POV)

I glared at the live picture broadcasting from Kaliningrad, a childish smile growing. How dare they, no, how dare he. I needed something to calm me down, but I will make him pay...I will make them all pay. First though, I needed some vodka to cool down.

~~Too many vodka bottles later~~

I glanced absently at the piece of splintered wood lodged itself in my shoulder. My hands and knuckles were scratched and cut, bleeding in several places, as well as blood trickling from where other bits of shrapnel had scratched and stuck. Never mind that, it did not bother me in any way, I was the strongest nation in Europe, in Asia, screw that, I was the strongest in the world, I barely felt it. I had tore through my office like a tornado an a very pissed off rampage after I heard that my land on the Baltic Sea had rebelled from me, and with such a leader, that insolent Prussian was at the helm of the rebellion. When I went of I didn't even bother using my pipe. Why do I need it? I could rip anything to nothing with my bare hands. Just like this office I would tear that worthless fool apart. Maybe I would use my pipe though, this would be an easy task either way because I as the greatest power of the world, no one could get away with a humiliation this bold. He would pay, he will never be a nation again, once is enough, twice will not be long, and I would make sure of it, this time when the dust clears Gilbert Beilschmidt will not be standing or breathing for that matter. I cracked a childish smile then collapsed, half conscious, onto my teetering desk, with that it buckled underneath me, collapsing.

* * *

(Prussia's POV)  
I'm back bitches! The awesome me has returned, welcome New Prussia. I stood triumphantly in the streets of Kaliningrad, kicking at the ashes of Russian flags. I hated that daemonic bastard. The Russian could be burning in Hell and I would bring beer and popcorn to watch.

* * *

Author Note:Russia was OOC in my opinion...then again he wasn't sober in most of that. Still I'm sorry for that. Also, I know that Prussia only appeared for a snippet, and in my insight, this chapter could use more of his perspective. I'm already working on editing the further chapters, and I know this one was really short, but I promise the next one will be longer and better written...I'm thinking, no, as soon as I get the chance, I'm rewritting this chapter, but until then...

~The Asian Queen of Russia


	3. Chapter 2

Russia's POV

I woke up, the world around me foggy in my mind. The morning sun poured over me, the glaring light assaulting my eyes. I blinked a few times, muttering incoherent things to myself. "Where am I",I thought to myself. I looked around the room I was in, raking my eyes upon the disaster zone of a room. The single, thick-paned window shattered, the cord to the lamp dangling the - what I presumed was- lamp itself pricariously off the ground, from a three story window. I stumbled over,pulling the lamp inside to find that only the base remained, what of the rest of it, I do not know, but it was a safe assumption that it broke of and was buried in the snow below. I shook my head, just now noticing the drapes, or the remainder which was only a few scraps of cloth on a crooked curtain rod, bits of sheatrock ripped from their rightful place on the wall and stuck to one end of the curtain rod. I continued to rake my gaze over the room, scowling at the ripped and torn wall paper. Finally, turning to my desk, I found my drapes. They had gashes ripped in them and were strewn across the rubble of wood, paper work and other things that I presumed was what my rather expensive desk and chair's fate. "Big braht, where are you? Come for we can get married and become one, big braht." I nearly jumped as I heard the voice of my little sestra, tripping over the rubble of my desk and hitting my head on the light fixture which was hanging precariously by a few coloured wires. As I fell to my desk with a loud crashing sound and the sound of splintered wood, then the wires gave and the light fixture fell to my chest, my state making it hurt more than it should as it hit, gravity taking effect, and giving of the sound of cracking drywall and sheatrock. As I looked up from my fall, the already warped wooden door, hanging by a single hinge was thrown open, falling down to the ground with a loud crashing sound, accompanied by the cracking and splintering of wood, revealing Natalia in the doorway, standing upon one of the jagged planks of wood that was once my office door, or at least part of it. She spoke, a look of slightly crazed worry in her twilight eyes," Are you alright big braht?" She walked over, behind my head, looming over my face, peering at me. "D-da big braht is alright.",I mustered, albeit shakily, tossing the light fixture aside, where it slammed into the wall promptly shattering the glass and busting up the metal base. I stood from the rubble inspecting myself, seeing new and dry blood in several places, and bits of shrapnel here and there, as well as a few scrapes and bruises and cuts. "Are you sure you are okay braht? I will help you.", Natalia moved closer to me as I tried not to shudder thinking of ways to distance myself, the window probably being my best bet. Before I could make a run for it, I heard a voice that had suddenly became my saving grace. "Sestra, have you found braht?" She sighed, exasperated, glaring daggers in the direction of the voice," Da, he is in his office, Yeka." Within a few boinging noises the Ukrainian appeared in the doorway, rushing towards me, fussing at each cut, scrape, and whatnot as my other sister, albeit, scarier sister,  
leaned against the ravaged wall, sending a glare that could burn skin at her.

* * *

Belarus's POV

I sat in a chair, vigilantly watching as Yeka removed splinters and shrapnel from by brother's perfectly pale skin as he sat on the couch with her fretting and cooing over him. I hated that. His healing factor had taken its full effect as they were removed and the cuts and scrapes cleaned. When Yeka had finished she left to make breakfast. Baltics were fixing my dear brother's office, pathetic countries that were good for nothing but to be bent, broken, and serve. I hated them, all of them, especially that Lituanian who wasted my precious brother's time, following at his side, and when he wasn't doing that he still infuriated her,approaching her so reverently asking things of her that were reserved only for her brother. I broke his fingers, all of them, once because of his insistence, yet he still dared to approach her. I stood from my chair, and walked over to him, sitting beside him. I felt his muscles stiffen as I sat, and examined his face more closely, seeing underlying worry marring the perfection of his smiling face. Concerned as I should be, I spoke,"What is wrong big braht?" His voice was low, almost a growl,"Kaliningrad has broken away and declared independence as New Prussia." Anger swirled through my mind, fury overtaking me, almost as if sensing my anger, he smiled," It is okay sestra, next time we see him we will kill him." The idea made me near giddy because no one will ever be that bold to my brother, no one will insult his power, ever without a price,"Da, next time I see him I will kill him." He laughed,"You are a good sestra, but I shall kill him myself." I looked up at my brother's powerful form, slightly crestfallen,"but you said 'we'" He smiled down at me" I did sestra because you will stop anyone who tries to stop me. I will kill him at first sight at the world conference. I gave you a special job of deterring the other countries because I know you are that strong my dear sestra.",he said sweetly my heart fluttering at the compliment. "Da, I will stop anyone who gets in your way.", I said proudly. "Good sestra",his childish smile surfaced as he patted me on the head.


	4. Chapter 3

~At The World Conference~

America's POV

Germany was talking about something I didn't care about, "that's new", I thought sarcastically as I tuned the noise out. I was reclined back in my chair, doing a balancing act with only two of the chair's legs on the carpeted floor, my knees rocking me back and forth against the table. Chilling, thinking of how this meeting could be better. I stared at Germany and his brother, who were speaking about something. I watched their mouths move, thinking of that NFL playover, bad lip syncing video I watched the other day and began coming up with my interpretation of what they were saying. As I was thinking I suddenly felt an elbow to my side. I looked over to see a rather disgruntled Arthur. "Yo, what gives dude?", I asked in a whisper - yell confused and giving him a mix of my awesome hero smile and a glare. He seemed to be rather calm as he spoke,"Germany asked you a question idiot." "Oh",I looked up at the kraut,"Uh, Wha'd ya say?" "Never mind Amerika", he muttered something incomprehensible under his breath and sat down. As Prussia was sitting, Russia jumped from his seat, across the table, and barreled into Prussia, sending my awesome -sort of- bro into the wall and the commie began choking him. Like the supper awesome hero I was, I was going to save Prussia from the commie bastard they call a Russian. I jumped up abruptly, making the chair underneath me fall to the side, and out of my peripheral vision I saw Germany rise, a look on his usually deadpan face that had enough anger to kill. The kraut slammed into the commie, making the bastard stumble to the side, away from his brother. Still shocked, Germany hit the commie bastard with a left hook to the chin and a jab to the side. The Russian stepped back, a smile appearing on his face as he allowed the rusty, lead faucet pipe he kept in the sleeve of his coat fall into his hand and pulled back to swing. As the pipe came down I ran forward, but I was too far away. Then all of a sudden, my Frenchy bro, Canadia stopped the pipe, his teeth gritted, holding the pipe inches from the unuasally bewildered German's face. Ivan laughed,"Malchik I thought we were friends." I took my chance, jumping over a stil rather winded Gilbert, landing behind the commie, looping one arm around his neck in a lock, and then drew my gun to the side of his head,"Leave them alone before I blow your brains out, commie bastard." He laughed, that Russian scum laughed with my gun held to his head. Then I heard a hauntingly familiar voice behind me,"Privyet, Amerika" Before I could think, my legs were swept from under me, and I was pulled backwards, the familiar figure of Natalia Arlovskaya looming over me, both of her knees digging into my chest, a hand pressing the barrel of my own gun on the base of my neck, and another holding a knife at the point where my throat met my head. Her cold twilight eyes raking over my face for fear, platinum blond hair scraping the sides of my face, and even though I should be pissing my pants, she reminded me of when I saved her, how weak she was, and how strong she was now because of me. I twisted my head around to see what was going on. Russia growled,'Shaking my -not as epic as me- bro Canadia off of his pipe, sending his across the room. He turned to face the other countries,"This is war, no one challenges Mother Russia and gets away with it. Pick your sides, but you will all become one and no one escapes.", his eyes darkened, and he swept his gaze over me as if I was nothing, and looked to his sister,"Come sestra, we have a war to win." Natalia shot me a glare, and then slid her legs off of my chest, to the side of my body, her hands still remaining at my throat. She stood, bringing me up with her. Carefully, knife still at my throat, she lowered my gun back into its holster at my side, eventually removing the knife at my neck. She followed after her brother, turning once,"Watch yourself capitalist pig." Maybe it was just me, but I swore I saw regret in her eyes, but she left. Gilbert, who had just hopped up screamed at the door they just left out of,"I vill take you assface, anytime, anyvhere. No vone defeats ze awesome Kingdom of Prussia! See you in hell, bring vodka, 'cause that's where I'm, sending you!" As Ivan turned, Gilbert flipped him off with both hands.

* * *

'Ello guys! I know what Russia did was very un-Russia, but I have my reasons. I know thats a unawsome excuse but, sorry. Also I know this chapter is fairly short, again, sorry.

~The Asian Queen of Russia


End file.
